Honour & Courage
by Ceridwen
Summary: Iolaus learns that Gabrielle has become an Amazon.


Y2K Not a problem for Hades!

**Hon********our and Courage**

**by Ceridwen**

__

**Part 1**

It was a glorious day. After a long week of rain, the sunshine had finally returned and the valleys brought up a multitude of flowers in all shapes and colours. The buzzing noise of thousands of bees was carried through the forest by a light summer breeze and the sunlight danced like millions of diamonds across a small lake. On it's banks, a group of deer had left the safety of the forest to refresh themselves at the cool waters. The atmosphere was so peaceful and quiet and none of the animals had noticed the man standing behind the bushes not too far away from them. The blonde hunter leaned against a tree, arms crossed in front of his chest and watched the scenery with an expression of peace and content. The air was saturated with the sweet smell of grass and flowers and he took a deep breath to let his lungs drink the beautiful elixir. 

Today was no day for hunting.

Hercules had collected his few belongings and extinguished the fire were he and his friend and comrade-in-arms Iolaus had spent the night. He took a final look around to make sure nothing was left behind and his foot shuffled through the ashes of the dying campfire. Iolaus had been up early and had headed down to the lake to wash and fill their water flask. He had been gone for a while and Hercules was wondering what was keeping his friend. The son of Zeus decided to find out and made his way towards the lake. As he moved through the bushes, he spotted Iolaus leaning against a tree, looking across the lake. 

"Iolaus?" Hercules asked and walked up to stand next to his friend. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Iolaus sighed without turning his head, letting his eyes still gaze across the lake. 

The demi-god nodded in agreement and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"It sure is, my friend." 

They stood for a couple of minutes, enjoying the atmosphere as Iolaus suddenly turned around. He smiled up to his friend, slapped him against the stomach and said 

"Well, we better hit the road, if we want to make it to the festival in time!" 

Still grinning, he walked past Hercules and marched towards the road. Hercules smiled. Iolaus was never a man to miss a good party and once more he was surprised as to how quickly his friend's mood could change from peaceful relaxation to excitement and restlessness. He shook his head with a smile and followed the hunter.

*****

The festival in Hellaspont was an annual event and people came from all across Greece and further to enjoy it's sights and sounds. There would be archery and fighting contests, all sorts of displays and of course food in all varieties. The festival lasted for a week and Hercules and Iolaus hoped to meet Xena and Gabrielle there as well as other of their friends. Hercules knew, that Xena would not miss the fighting displays and he would not be surprised to find her trying her skills in one of the numerous sword fighting contests. 

Iolaus was looking forward to the archery contest. He had won it in the past three years continuously and was again ready to defend his title. Hercules would enjoy the atmosphere and the food and finally would have time to relax and take a break. The two friends had just helped a village in the North against marauding bandits and he was ready for some R&R after a strenuous battle. Iolaus on the other hand never seemed to tire. He was always ready for action and once one fight was finished, he couldn't wait for the next. 

As they walked along the small path through the forest, Iolaus had not stopped chatting away. 

"Hey, Herc, do you remember Silvana?" 

Iolaus' voice brought the demi-god out of his thoughts. He gave his blond friend a confused look, "Who?" 

Iolaus jumped up to grab a leaf from an overhanging branch and started to pick it into small pieces. 

"Silvana you know, that little red-head ... pretty little nose freckles on her cheek just about here" he pointed at his left cheek. 

Hercules shook his head more in amazement than in lack of recollection. Iolaus and his women - who could keep track of all of them? He was amazed at the effect his best friend had on the opposite sex. Wherever they went, they seemed to cling on to him and Iolaus was never one to refuse good company. Especially if they were pretty. Hercules was aware of the women's intent, each of them hoping to capture the blonde warrior's heart, but the demi-god knew that for Iolaus, they were just passing flings and when they left a village, many broken hearts were left behind. 

Secretly Hercules wished, that one of those days, his restless friend would find a woman, who would wake his feelings as his beautiful, young wife Anja had done so many years ago. But Anja was dead and the hunter never talked about the loss of his wife and little son. But Hercules knew from his own experience, that the pain and grief would haunt his best friend forever. There had been other women in Iolaus' life, but no relationship had been blessed with lasting joy. Xena, the Warrior princess charmed Iolaus into loving her just to turn him against Hercules. And Queen Niobe of Attica, the wife of his cousin Orrestes. This love was doomed from the day it began as Niobe's first loyalty was to her king and her kingdom. Iolaus never talked much about the time he spent in Attica, which for Hercules was a sign, that the blond warrior must have loved this woman deeply. 

Then there was Gabrielle, Xena's young sidekick, who helped nurse Iolaus when he was wounded while trying to free Prometheus. Even though they didn't spend much time together, Hercules saw the look on Iolaus' face, as they parted. 

... _someone's out there, who shares a piece of your soul ._.. 

Maybe there would be more time for them in the future... Iolaus cheerful voice brought Hercules back from his dark memories. 

"Oh, c'mon Herc, Silavana, surely you must remember. She was the one " 

Iolaus stopped in mid-sentence as Hercules had halted dead next to him and held his hand in front of his friend, gesturing for him to do the same. The hunter followed his friend's gaze. 

Ahead of them down a small hill was a clearing. About 50-60 men in heavy armour stood assembled in front of a dark stoned, pyramid-shaped building. A temple. By the warriors outside and the dark colours of the walls, it was a temple dedicated to the God of War. Hercules face went cold. 

"Ares" he whispered. 

Iolaus stood motionless next to the half-god. 

"Look at all those warriors." he motioned towards the large group. "I wonder what they're up to." 

"Why don't we find out!" 

With those words Hercules started to move carefully down the hill and closer towards the clearing. The hunter followed him silently as they tried to stay hidden behind the tree line. Just then two men came out of the temple. The first was tall and heavy and he wore his red hair in a round, monk-like cut. His armour was black with metal stripes set into the fabric and on his chest was the mark of an eagle. His left arm was missing beneath the elbow and had been replaced with a dangerously looking hook. His face wouldn't betray his age as it was weathered and filthy. The nasty scar running from his left temple down to his jaw gave him a more than dangerous look. The other man was of the same height but of a lighter build. His armour was also black but it carried no markings of any kind. His left eye was missing and replaced with a black patch, which gave the man a devious look. 

Hercules and Iolaus froze in recognition of the two men. 

"Hey, that's Marcellus and Gartinius." Iolaus whispered "Aren't their clans sworn enemies? How come they're not killing each other?" 

Hercules didn't like the feeling of unease, that grew in the pit of his stomach. 

"I don't know, but I don't like the look of this." 

In front of Ares' temple, Marcellus walked forward and raised his hands in the air, causing the men around him to fall into silence. He looked around him and saw his and Gartinius' men standing side by side. He smiled. He and Gartinius had been enemies for as long as he could think. Now they were joined together by a common goal. "Men" he began with a loud, rough voice. "We have come here today to join forces for the first time in generations. Our clans have been fighting each other since the times of our fathers and our grandfathers." He looked at Gartinius, who stood on his side and returned his triumphant look. "But today, we stand together." The men raised their hands and released a cheer. "We stand together to serve the great Ares and to receive the honour and power that both our clans deserve." Another cheer from the men. "Ares wants us to combine our strength to destroy a revolting Amazon tribe a few hours travel south of here. In return, he will give us more power and more land to rule." Gartenius now stepped forward and lifted a fist in the air. "I'd say we can sort those ladies out pretty quickly and then get on with some real conquering!" The group of men broke into laughter and then more cheers. Gartinius silenced them again and continued "Ares also wants the death of the Amazon princess, who has led the tribe away from their wars. So men, let's combine our strength and teach those ladies what real men are all about!" The men broke out into cheers and shouts. "To victory!" Gartinius fired them on. "To Ares!" Marcellus added with another cheer. 

Behind the tree line, Hercules and Iolaus had heard it all. Iolaus shook his head. 

"I can't believe this." he said looking at his tall friend. "We've gotta do something! We must find that Amazon village and the princess and warn them." 

Hercules looked at the cheering men "I can't recall an Amazon village near here. Certainly not within a few hours travel." 

Iolaus' gaze fell upon the taller of the two leaders. "Marcellus!" he whispered tonelessly. "I thought he was dead after we had defeated him in our last campaign. He must have nine lives or something." 

Hercules stood and followed his friend's gaze. "Well, the next time, he's not gonna get away. Artemis is not going to like this." 

Iolaus gave him a puzzled look. "Artemis?" 

"Yes. She does hold a protective hand over the Amazons. If she finds out about Ares' latest stunt, she's not going to be happy." 

"So, what's the plan?" Iolaus asked. 

Hercules turned to his friend. "We should go and warn the Amazons and then find Artemis and ask her to tell Ares to keep his hands off the Amazons." 

"Pretty good plan." 

"I think so too." 

"So, we just have to go to Artemis and ask her to help the Amazons." 

"Right." 

"Against Ares." 

"Right." 

Iolaus crossed his eyes in despair. "You know, Artemis is not gonna *just walk up***** and defy Ares. You know her better than anyone!" 

Hercules smiled. "Ah, but Iolaus, she always had a soft spot for you, my blond friend. You know, *favourite hunter* that sort of thing Plus she owes you after getting you into this trouble over the beauty contest with Aphrodite and Athena!" 

Iolaus gave Hercules a warning look. "Somehow, I don't think it will be that easy this time!" 

Hercules gave him a reassuring grin. "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Let's make sure we find those Amazons and the princess before those guys down there and worry about Artemis later!" 

Iolaus smiled at his tall friend. "Well, I think our best bet would be to try that valley to the East." 

Hercules nodded in agreement "Yes, I agree." 

"I know a shortcut!" the hunter said and rushed into the bushes. 

Hercules shook his head in amazement and tried to catch up with his comrade. 

**Part 2**

The deer was grazing calmly and was unaware of the shadow approaching it from the left. The arms that raised the bow held a steady focus on their target and the arrow would not miss. The hunter's blue-green eyes rested on the animal's features and waited for the right moment. The muscles were almost ready to relax to deliver the deadly arrow, when a noise startled the animal and it disappeared into the bushes. 

"Damn" the hunter exclaimed, shifting the aim of the arrow into the direction of the noise. 

Two men walked into view. One was tall and muscular with dark, shoulder long hair, his companion smaller and blond. While the taller man carried no visible weapons, the blonde had a sheathed sword over his shoulders and a dagger stuck in his belt. The hunter lowered the bow. 

"I should have know, I would run into you two clowns out here!" 

Iolaus and Hercules had been engaged in deep discussion and only now noticed, who they walked into. In front of them stood the figure of a tall woman, clad in black leather. Her long raven-coloured hair came just over her shoulders and was held together behind her back by a leather band. On her belt dangled a circular silvery-shiny object. Hercules and Iolaus looked surprised. 

"Xena!" Hercules smiled as they walked towards each other, grabbing their arms in a warrior's arm shake. Iolaus followed and smiled at Xena. 

"Hello Xena. What are you doing out here?" 

Xena gave him an annoyed look. "I was trying to catch lunch before you guys rumpled through the forest like a herd of boars!" 

Iolaus produced one of his glorious smiles. "Hey, this was a shortcut. Anyways, that little thing didn't have enough meat to fill a hole in a tooth not to speak to feed all three of us!" 

The warrior princess stood a full head taller than the hunter as she looked down at him with a mockery expression. 

"Some shortcut! And who invited you anyways?" 

Iolaus pressed his hands over his heart, covering an imaginary mortal wound. "Oh, oh, I am hurt, Xena! Is this how you greet your friends? You don't even invite us to a meal?" 

Hercules laughed as he stepped to Iolaus' side. "That's enough you two and Iolaus stop thinking about food. You just had breakfast." 

Iolaus gave his friend his famous who-me-would-I-ever look. Then he rubbed his hands together and looked around the clearing obviously missing something. 

"So, where is Gabrielle?" the blond hunter asked searching for Xena's ever present blonde friend. 

Xena stuck her arrow back into her box and adjusted her belt. "She is visiting friends not far from here in a village across the valley. We are planning to meet up at the festival in Hellaspont." 

Hercules and Iolaus exchanged surprised looks. 

"Village?" Hercules asked and Iolaus shrugged his shoulders. "There's no village in the valley." 

Xena looked at them both. "Sure there is. Across the valley, where the river bends to the South. It used to be a deserted place after Apollo struck it with a curse and burned it to the ground, but for the past couple of years, the Amazons have re-built the village and now ..." 

"Amazons?" Hercules and Iolaus had interrupted their friend in one voice, shock and disbelieve both mixed into their faces. 

Xena looked at them in surprise. "Yeah, it's an Amazon village. Gabrielle ..." 

Then she realized, that Hercules and Iolaus must not have yet heard about Gabrielle's new "position". Quietly, the two friends listened to the warrior princess' story of Gabrielle and her new found connection to the Amazon tribe. As she had ended, Hercules was leaning against a tree and Iolaus had sat himself down on a rock. Disbelief played in both hero's eyes. 

"Well", concluded Xena. "And know, Gabrielle is an Amazon Princess with the full right of succession." She looked into the two heroes' faces and was surprised at the silence, she found. "What's with you guys? You look like I just told you the world is coming to an end!" 

Iolaus looked up, his cerulean eyes meeting her blue-green ones. Then he looked at Hercules. 

"You know what this means?" 

Hercules nodded. "Yes, it all makes sense now." 

Xena didn't understand "What makes sense now? What are you guys talking about?" 

Hercules pushed himself away from the tree and walked closer to the black-haired woman. 

"On our way here, we ran across warriors at Ares' temple. Apparently, my dear brother is sending them to destroy an Amazon village and kill the Princess, because she has turned the tribe away from fighting for his cause." 

Iolaus rose to stand next to Hercules. "We thought it was strange, because there is no Amazon village near here. But now ..." 

Xena swallowed hard. "They're after Gabrielle." 

Hercules nodded "It looks that way." 

Iolaus looked from the warrior princess to the demi-god "We must warn her ... and the others" 

"We will." ensured Hercules and looked worriedly at Xena. She looked up to meet his eyes. 

"Gabrielle has learned how to fight. She can take care of herself." 

Iolaus stepped closer to stand at her side, the image of the small, slender bard imprinted in his mind. 

"But, we can't just leave her ... them. We must help them. We must do something." 

Xena gave him a cold look. "I didn't say, I wouldn't do anything." 

The blonde looked eagerly from one to the other "Then what are we waiting for?" 

Xena collected her things and strapped them tight on Argo's back_. Gabrielle is a good fighter_, she thought trying to reassure herself as she led Argo onto the road and followed the two men towards the valley. 

But it wasn't working.

*

In the Amazon village, Ephiny looked across the fire and the food to the red-haired woman sitting across her as she reaches for another bundle of grapes. 

"It is good to see you again, Gabrielle", she says. "And as usual, the food and the company is excellent!" 

Gabrielle replied and sends a big smile to her Amazon friend. "It has been much too long!" 

It had been a while, since she had time to visit her Amazon tribe, which she was cast into what seemed to be an eternity ago. She was now an Amazon princess, with all the rights and duties of the position. Travelling with Xena had not made a difference. Her acquired fighting skills, which the queen had taught her however had proven to be valuable to her relationship with the Warrior Princess. 

"How is Xena these days?" Ephiny asked. 

Gabrielle smiled "She's fine. Just off to do some hunting. She didn't feel like having company right now. You know, she gets like this sometimes." 

The blond Amazon laughed "Yes, I remember the Warrior Princess well and after what I've heard about your recent adventures, I guess you both deserve some time off." 

Gabrielle nods in agreement. "Yes, it's been quiet busy lately. I wonder whether the world will ever run out of bandits, warlords and monsters." 

Ephiny twinkles her eye cunningly. "Well, that would be the day, we would no longer need heroes!" 

Gabrielle laughed and threw her head back. "I guess you're right. Then what would we do? Can you see any of us in normal jobs? Sure, I always wanted to be a bard, but Xena, Hercules and Iolaus ..." 

Gabrielle's eyes sink to the floor and a soft smile hushed across her face as she thought of Hercules' blond friend. 

"Iolaus ..."

Ephiny looked into her eyes. "Gabrielle, are you all right?" 

The bard shook off her memories and reached for another grape. 

"Ahem, sure, I am all right. It's just ... well, I just had to think about ... Oh, this is silly ... never mind." 

The Amazon sighed and leaned back comfortably. "So, who's Iolaus?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Gabrielle, I have seen this look on your face in many faces of our women." 

Gabrielle blushed and tried to dissect the grape in her hand. 

"Well, it is nothing really. He is Hercules' best friend. I met him when Xena and I were trying to free Prometheus. He was injured in a fight when he and Hercules helped Xena against some of Hera's fighters. He was so proud and eager to help, that he didn't say anything, until I noticed him almost collapse. Prometheus was bound and we had lost the ability to heal ourselves and he knew, he was going to die, yet he tried to keep up with us ... when Xena and Hercules found out, they made him stay behind and rest and ... I stayed with him, while Xena and Hercules went on to free Prometheus." 

Gabrielle paused to sort the memories and feelings storming through her head. She looked past her friend into the distance as if she could see the past replayed there somehow. 

"We waited in that cave and I thought he would die in my arms then. I tried everything to keep him with me. Talking to him, telling him stories, but he slipped further and further away from me. I thought Xena and Hercules would not make it in time." 

Tears had started to form in her eyes, when the memory came back to her. The cold, dark cave as the gift of fire had perished. Iolaus laying deliriously in her arms. His blood staining her dress ...

_Tell Xena, there are no hard feelings _... 

Sweat pouring from his forehead as she stroked his tousled blond hair to reassure him, soothe him, let him know there was still somebody with him_..._

_You're not going to die, Iolaus. Let me tell you another story_... 

Ephiny moved over to sit next to the young bard and put her arm comforting around her shoulder. 

"But he made it, didn't he?" 

Gabrielle fought back the tears and nodded. Her voice was thick with emotion 

"Yes, he did. It was nice to meet somebody, who is so very much like me. You know ... normal. If there is anything like normality in this crazy world. We didn't have enough time to find out ..." 

A smile hushed over her face _... _

_It was nice getting to know you _... 

The soft kiss ... his lips on hers ...

_It was more than nice _... 

She cleared her throat in an attempt to control her feelings. "In any case, with our lifestyles, there would never be ... couldn't be ..." 

Screams and shouts from outside interrupted Gabrielle and both she and Epiphany jumped up and rushed outside. The square was in chaos. Amazons running around in and out of houses. Silestra, the queen's second in command rushed towards them and stopped breathlessly. 

"Ephiny," she started trying to catch her breath. "Soldiers are coming. Hundreds of them. They are approaching from the north across the valley ... and they are heading straight for us." 

**Part 3**

Epiphany and Gabrielle exchanged worried looks. 

"Silestra, I want you to take the children and assemble them in the school house. Have Martenia stay with them. Then go and check the defence walls and make sure, they can't break through. Enforce the northern wall and position double lines behind the defence wall. I also want buckets of water ready, should they try and burn us down." 

The Amazon stood in front of the two as if frozen. Epiphany stepped forward. 

"Move! We don't have much time." she shouted. 

Silestra nodded in understanding and turned around to rush to comply with the orders. Gabrielle looked at her Amazon friend. 

"What do you want me to do?" 

Epiphany looked at her and smiled. "You are our princess and must be protected. I want you out and away from the fighting." 

Gabrielle stood squarely in front of the blond woman and couldn't believe what she just heard. 

"You must be joking! I am not going to desert you when you need me most. I can fight. I will ..." 

"No, Gabrielle." Epiphany interrupted her. "This isn't about fighting and defence. This is something else." 

Gabrielle didn't understand. "What do you mean?" 

Epiphany took both of her hands into hers. "Gabrielle, we are a peaceful tribe since you came to us. We have not attacked or harmed anybody and you made us turn our backs at Ares' teachings. There is no cause for this attack, unless it is driven by revenge. Revenge from the one who has now lost us as his weapon, just as he lost Xena before. Revenge against the one that has brought on the loss. Revenge against the one, who makes sure his Warrior Princess or his Amazons don't return to serve him." 

"I still don't understand ..." 

"Gabrielle, I believe Ares is after you." 

Gabrielle produces a short laugh. "Me? Why would he ...?" 

"Because you were the one, who turned us away from him. You are the one who constantly reminds Xena of the importance of doing good over evil. And knowing the God of War, he doesn't take those things lightly." 

Gabrielle thought about those words for a moment. She would certainly not run away and leave her friends - her new family without her support. On the other hand, if Epiphany was right and the soldiers were after her, she could help by leading the advancing army away from the village ... into the nearby forest, where she could hide easily and would stand a better chance of maybe taking them out one by one. Or she could go for help. She could find Xena, or Hercules or ...

"There is not much time, Gabrielle" the blonde Amazon urged. 

Gabrielle sighed deeply and nodded. "Alright, Epiphany, I'll go, but I won't leave you defenceless. I will go and find help! I'll go to Artemis' temple and then I find Xena!" 

The Queen smiled reassuring. "We are Amazon! We'll defend ourselves with all means available! Don't worry about us." 

They both hugged each other. 

"Good luck, Gabrielle and be safe!" 

"Good luck, Epiphany. I'll be back." 

With those words, Gabrielle turned and disappeared behind the houses.

__

Soon the advancing men had reached the outer defence walls of the village. Marcellus stood in front of his troops and faced the wall, knowing well, that every hole in it was covered by a heavily armed Amazon. There was no doubt, they were ready for them. There was also no doubt, that he didn't really care. Ares' protection would make them undefeatable and to take this village full of women would be a piece of cake i8n any case. He smiled sadistically as he thought of the number of woman in the village before them. How easy prey they would be after their defeat and he would make sure his men would have their fun afterwards. Even though he was looking forward to a good fight, he thought of giving the Amazons a chance to surrender. The less they had to kill, the more remained for the fun and his men. Gardinus had stepped next to him and surveyed the area. 

"What are you thinking, Marcellus?" he hissed through his blackened teeth. 

Marcellus turned to look at his companion. 

"I am thinking, that we will all have a nice woman to warm our laps tonight!" 

The men around them laughed in expectation and pre-pleasure.

*****

Gabrielle had used a secret pathway out of the village and had come up behind the defensive walls as the advancing army position itself around the village. The soldiers looked scruffy and deadly and there was no question that the expression in their faces showed no place for mercy. She hid behind the tree line to see whether she could catch a hint of what they might plan. Marcellus stepped forward and stood towering above the defence wall of the Amazon village. 

"Amazons", he shouted "I am a reasonable man and so I have decided to give you the chance to surrender." 

Into the silence of the street stepped a blonde woman. Her eyes sparkled at him in defiance. 

"I'd rather eat dirt than surrender to you." 

Marcellus laughed sadistically. 

"This is your only chance, Amazon. We have the power and help of Ares. Surrender now and we'll let you live." 

Ephiny took a step forward and spat on the floor in front of her. Then she looked up into the eyes of the soldier. 

"That's all I have to say to you or Ares!" she called. 

Marcellus shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Have it your way, woman!" 

He turned to his and Gartenius' men. 

"Attack!". 

Gabrielle's eyes followed the flood of soldiers storming down towards the village, their swords drawn. She shook her head in disbelief. Epiphany was right. Ares! She had to go and get help. Artemis' temple, was not far and she could go and seek the support of the Amazon's patriot goddess. But would she stand up against her brother, the God of War? Only one way to find out. Gabrielle knew that Xena wasn't far either and she needed all the help she could get. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. As she turned to disappear into the forest, she heard a shout and turned around. Marcellus stood amongst his men and pointed at her. 

"There she is!" he shouted. "Get her!" 

Gabrielle grabbed her staff tightly and ran.

Hercules, Xena and Iolaus had almost reached the village. The trio had been walking for some time as they heard the sounds of battle from the village in front of them. As they reached the hilltop overlooking the village, they could see the fighting. The soldiers had managed to overrun the defences of the village and fighting had broke out all over the village. The Amazons were desperately outnumbered but still put on a brave fight. 

The fought for their lives. 

Several houses were already on fire. Hercules looked for Iolaus but his friend had already headed down towards the fighting. The hunter had been after a good fight since he had heard about Gabrielle and the heavy fighting in the Amazon village had doubtlessly increased his concern for Gabrielle's safety. 

Within seconds of leaving the forest and entering the village, the trio found themselves in the middle of the fighting. The fires were sending thick black smoke clouds across the market square. Iolaus ran to the well in the middle of the square and seized a bucket full of water. With a swing, he emptied it into the window of a nearby house. A burning torch flew by him and landed on the floor next to him. 

"Oh, Great!" Iolaus said in a low voice, trying desperately to stamp it out as more torches where flying into the village square. 

As he returned to refill the bucket, he saw two soldiers pointing into his direction. 

"Here we go ..." he mumbled and drew his sword. 

The two soldiers walked slowly towards him, their swords ready to attack. Iolaus smiled. Only two of them? What an insult. 

"Hi guys!" he smiled "What's happening?" 

The two soldiers started to split up and circle around him. 

"Nice fire you've got going here!" the hunter continued, following his attackers every move with an assertive look. "Well, I can see you're pretty good in fighting against a bunch of women. How about fighting a real man, huh?" he teased them. 

The taller one of his attackers smiled sadistically. 

"I guess that's supposed to be you then, Shorty?" he hissed as he launched himself forwards. 

Iolaus saw the attack coming and wanted to take an evasive step to the side. At the last minute, he saw the other man standing behind him and right there where he had wanted to step to, a sword ready. Within the blink of a second Iolaus changed his battle plan and decided to crouch down to his knees instead. The sword passed inches above his head and stabbed into nothing, while the other guys' sword drove into the sand next to him. Those two where quiet experienced. Not very clever, but still dangerous. Iolaus let himself fall backwards and rolled over his back and jumped onto his feet. Launching himself into the air Iolaus slammed his foot into the stomach of the soldier to his right and hit the soldier in front of him with the tilt of his sword straight into his face. The hunter steadied himself and took a defensive position, waiting for the next attack. Both soldiers were on the floor, one holding his stomach, the other wiping the blood from his now broken nose. 

Iolaus laughed in excitement. 

"Haha, c'mon guys. Is that all you've got?" 

"We haven't even started yet!" the taller soldier snared from the ground, wiping the blood from his battered nose. 

In one move, he jumped up, pulled a vicious looking knife out of his belt and launched himself at the hunter. Even though Iolaus saw it coming, his movement was not quiet quick enough and the blade drew a bloody line across his forearm. 

The sudden pain led Iolaus to loosened the grip on his sword and the soldier kicked it out of his hand, sending it flying across the square. With one move, the warrior launched himself at Iolaus, his knife raised up. Iolaus jumped forward defensively and grabbed hold of the wrist of the soldier's knife-hand, managing to stop the deadly blow. As they struggled for the knife, Iolaus didn't notice, that the other soldier had regained consciousness and rose from the ground to sneak up behind the hunter. With a malicious smile, the soldier raised a piece of wood he had found on the floor and delivered a forceful blow to the hunter's back. 

The sudden blow drove all air out of the blond hunter's lungs and he let go of the soldier's arm as he stumbled forwards to catch his breath. Stars began to dance in front of his eyes. Another vicious kick from the soldier in front hit him square in the chest and sent him gasping for breath down to his knees. Blood started to trickle from the corner of his lip. The bandit stepped in front of the fallen blond. 

"Not so clever now, hum Shorty?" he smiled. "Time to die!" 

More soldiers were now approaching from all sides and started to circle around the fallen hunter. He was not only outnumbered but now also on the ground. His sword was gone. Iolaus' hand went to his belt and closed around his dagger in a last but most probably feeble attempt to defend his life. Nine soldiers closed in around him, their swords drawn. Iolaus' eyes looked at them in defiance as he wiped the blood from his face with the back of his hand. 

He would not make this easy on them. 

He would go down fighting.

  
Hercules was engaged in a battle with five attackers. Not much to fight against. As he delivered four of the soldiers onto a nearby rooftop, he looked around for his friends. He spotted Xena a few feet away, kicking her way through a wall of soldiers, several Amazon warriors next to her. Hercules' gaze went across the courtyard towards the well where he had last seen Iolaus. His heart stopped for a second and a cold fist punched him in the stomach as he saw Iolaus go down, his sword fly across the square and the approaching soldiers surrounding him. He could see the defiance sparkling in the hunter's face as his hand went for the dagger and Hercules knew what his best friend was thinking. He stood no chance. 

Not if the demi-god could help it. 

Hercules punched his last attacker carelessly into the stomach and ran towards the group surrounding Iolaus. With all his strength, he threw himself against three of Iolaus' attackers just before they could launch themselves at the fallen blonde, pulling them to the ground. Iolaus had seen his friend coming and in one motion jumped up, onto his hands and kicked with both feet out at the soldiers behind him, sending them flying backwards. Regaining his feet, he punched a soldier to his left in the stomach and grinned at Hercules, who now stood next to him, punching out two more soldiers. 

"Nice timing, Herc" he shouted over the fighting. 

Hercules smiled at him, relieved to see that his best friend was all right. 

"Anytime, my friend!" he reassured and both continued to fight the rest of the attackers. 

Hercules grabbed one soldier by the arm and, flipped him over his back into the dust, while Iolaus watched in amazement, as another soldier stepped over his fallen comrades towards him, frantically wheeling a sword around his body. The soldier raised it over his head and sent it flying towards Iolaus. The blond saw it coming and dropped to his knees, sending the deadly blade over his head and into the wooden beam of the well behind him. Hercules grabbed hold of two soldiers, lifted them up and collided them together in front of him. They both moaned and lost consciousness. Hercules sighed and let them drop to the ground. It took only a few minutes and the area was covered with the bodies of unconscious warriors. 

Iolaus looked up, retrieved his dagger from the ground and stuck it back into his belt. "One would think they'll learn at some point!" 

Hercules grinned and brushed specks of dust off his shirt. 

"Yeah, well, that's bad guys for you! We better check on ... ahem ... behind you." Hercules said nonchalant and motioned past his friend where another soldier ran up to the hunter, his raised sword ready to find a target. 

Without turning around, Iolaus raised his left leg and kicked backwards right into the attacker's stomach. 

Hercules grimaced. "Uhh, that's got to hurt." 

The soldier gasped with an expression of surprise and was out cold before he hit the ground. 

"You were saying?" Iolaus smiled at the demi-god. 

Hercules shook his head over Iolaus' eternal enthusiasm. Then suddenly in one motion, Iolaus' face turned ashen and his hand, still holding his dagger, sent it flying past Hercules. 

Iolaus' aim was true and the blade buried itself in a soldier's chest, who had come up behind the demigod with a raised sword in his hand. With a surprised look, the man froze and looked at the object protruding from his chest. Then he sunk dead to the ground. Hercules lifted his eyebrows and turned to the hunter. 

"Nice aim, Iolaus!" 

"Don't mention it!" Iolaus replied. "Back to Back as we promised!" 

Hercules nodded and pointed at more warriors rushing towards them. "Doesn't look like they had enough!" 

Iolaus' smile froze as he saw the oncoming soldiers and realized the action was about to intensify. 

"Come and get it guys!" he muttered with increasing excitement as he and 

Hercules turned to stand back to back, their swords ready. Just as Iolaus had turned around, he caught sight of the archer standing a few feet away, aiming at Hercules' back. Iolaus' hands automatically went to his belt, but the knife was gone, used to save his best friend's life just moments before. If he threw himself forwards at the archer, the arrow would surely find Hercules, and he wasn't sure, whether - if Iolaus could warn his friend in time - the son of Zeus could do that _arrow thing again'_. 

His body was the only obstacle between his friend's back and the treacherous projectile. 

His life for that of Hercules. 

The hunter considered it a fair trade. 

Iolaus took a deep breath, closed his eyes and braced himself for the deadly impact of the arrow, that would pierce his chest and send him to the Other Side. 

"_Damn!" _was the only thing he seemed to be able to say. It seemed like an eternity for the deadly arrow to find its target. 

****

**Part 4**

But nothing happened. 

Iolaus took a deep breath and as he opened his eyes, found himself looking into the proud face of a tall woman. She had blond, curly hair down to her shoulders, pale azure eyes and a rosy complexion. Her leather dress was decorated with feathers and her left hand held a blood-stained sword as she towered over the fallen body of the dead archer. She smiled reassuringly at Iolaus. 

"This is your lucky day, my friend." she said. 

The hunter returned her smile and remembered to breath again. 

"Thanks." he said and retrieved his dagger and sword. 

Hercules turned around and only now noticed what had happened. He looked at both of them. 

"Yeah, thanks. That sure was close." 

"No problem. That is the least I can do to thank you for your help here. And we sure need any help we can get! I am Ephiny of the Amazons and I wished we could meet under nicer circumstances!" 

Hercules held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I am Hercules and this is my friend ..." 

"Iolaus." the blond Amazon cut in and assessed the hunter from top to toe. Iolaus returned a surprised gaze as she smiled at him warmly. "I figured. I've heard much about you." 

"You have?" Iolaus replied astonished. 

Hercules smiled at his friend's bewilderment. It was obvious he hadn't expected to be recognized. Ephiny looked into his cerulean eyes. 

"Yes, Gabrielle has mentioned you a couple of times." 

The hunter's eyes light up at the mention of the bard's name. Then a more serious glance took over. 

"That's why we are here. Those soldiers are after her." 

Ephiny's eyes sank to the ground. "I know" 

Alarm flashed across Iolaus' face. "So, where is she?" 

The blonde Amazon points towards the forest. "She's gone, hiding in the forest. I sent her away for her own protection until the fighting is over. I saw a couple of soldiers following her trail, but they'll be surprised. And with you, Hercules and Xena at our side, we will defeat those warriors." 

Ephiny tried a weak smile. "The gods must be on our side after all." 

Hercules shook his head "I am afraid, the only god involved here is definitely not on our side!" 

Iolaus nodded in agreement "There is no running away from Ares' soldiers, Ephiny!" 

He paced between the Amazon and Hercules, looking from one to the other. "We must find Gabrielle."

He stopped and stood looking at Ephiny with an expression of seriousness and urgency. 

"Marcenius is gone after her with one thing in mind. To kill her, and then you and every Amazon they can get their filthy hands on! And killing isn't the worst they can do. Believe me, I have seen him in action. Gabrielle has no chance on her own." 

Ephiny threw her head back with a dry laugh. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. Gabrielle is an Amazon now. She knows how to defend herself. She is probably out there looking for Xena or making her way to Artemis' temple to pray for help" 

Iolaus didn't look convinced. 

Hercules put a reassuring arm on his friend's shoulder "We'll find her, Iolaus. First let's find Xena and finish this lot off". 

The hunter shrugged his arm off. "No Herc. The soldiers are already following her trail. One of us should go after her right now. You and Xena can take care of the rest here. Looks like there isn't much left to fight here anyways. You don't need me. I'll find Gabby and bring her to Artemis' temple. If all goes well, we'll meet you there." 

With those words he turned around disappeared in the woods, without waiting for any objections, he knew would be coming. 

Hercules and Epiphany just stood and watching him disappear behind the trees. 

"He's got quiet a temper." the Amazon commented. 

Hercules sighed heavily. "You have no idea!"

*

Iolaus ran through the forest, his hunter skills on full alert. Gabrielle was out here somewhere and Amazon or not - she would still need help. Gabrielle, the soft, gentle bard was now an Amazon princess? Iolaus could still not believe it. But it seemed to be true. He wondered how much she had changed since he last saw her. He could still recall her face, her voice and her smell, as she held his body embraced in Prometheus' cave. Even though he was delirious and could feel death closing in, he clang onto that sweet voice of hers. Could this gentle person really have turned into a fierce warrior? His question was soon to be answered, when he heard fighting noises ahead of him. 

A savage scream echoed through the wood and he recognized that voice ... 

"Gabrielle"

He unsheathed his sword and ran towards the noise.

Gabrielle was in the middle of a fight. Her attackers where fierce and she was hopelessly outnumbered. As they slowly surrounded her, she stood squarely and held her warrior staff defensively in front of her. The leader of the soldiers stepped forward. 

"Well, little Princess. You fight very brave, but you can give up now. It's ten against one, you have no chance!" 

"Yes, but with ten against two and with one of the two being me ... you guys better go and get re-enforcements!" 

Iolaus stepped out of the bushes and next to Gabrielle. She gave him a surprised, but relieved look and grabbed her fighting staff tighter. 

"Hello Iolaus!" 

"Gabrielle. Nice to see you again. However I must disapprove of the company you keep. They don't look too clever to me!" 

Gabrielle grinned. "You can say that again." 

The leader of the gang was not amused. He looked at Iolaus with an expression of surprise and recognition. 

"Well, well, well, who have we here? A hero. Who do you think you are, little man? The mighty Hercules?" 

Iolaus smiled and shrugged his shoulders in amusement. 

"Who wants to be Hercules, when they can be me?" 

The bandits moved closer. 

"Get them!" Marcellus said dryly.

Iolaus unsheathed his sword and used it with deadly proficiency. He managed to knock out several of the soldiers until one blow of his was deflected and the blade of his sword broke as it struck a rock. Undeterred, Iolaus pulled his dagger and called on all his Eastern fighting techniques to fend his attackers off. As he fought, Iolaus noted Gabrielle on the other side of the clearing was also giving the soldiers a run for their money. 

At one point, he observed her fighting and was surprised to find that she had some awesome moves. Iolaus vaulted over another soldier, trying to get to Gabrielle's side. He was just a few yards away from her when a vicious blow to his side sent him stumbling forwards. As he regained his balance, he saw Gabrielle knocking another soldier out with her staff, but she was slowly being surrounded. 

Iolaus knocked out one soldier and began to rush to Gabrielle's support when he found himself face-to-face with Marcellus, who had stepped into his path. The warlord was almost as tall as Hercules and the heavy armour over his muscled body made him look twice as big as he towered over Iolaus. Marcellus' face was an expression of disgusted surprise. 

"I thought I'd recognized you." he spat. "You're Hercules' little buddy." 

Iolaus smirked "Oh, I'm honoured." 

"Ah, but the honour is all mine ... after I finally killed you!" 

With those word's he pulled a hooked knife from underneath his breastplate and launched himself at the smaller man, kicking after his hand. The hunter was so taken by the warlords appearance, that the surprise kick from the massive man's foot sent Iolaus' dagger flying from his hand. Iolaus grabbed hold of Marcellus' raised arm holding the dagger. The warlord was so strong that Iolaus was forced to his knees and the blade paused dangerously close to the hunter's throat before he could punch his elbow into the warlord's stomach and roll backwards out of danger. As Iolaus retrieved his knife, Marcellus had raised his sword above his head, ready to bring the blade down on the hunter's head. Iolaus dove forwards and rolled through Marcellus' widely spread legs. As he rolled between them, Iolaus delivered a strong punch into the soldier's right calf muscle. Marcellus screamed in agony and collapsed to one knee. 

Iolaus' face brightened in delight. 

"Now, that's more like it!" he smiled and jumped up to stand in front of the crouching Marcellus. 

It was Iolaus' turn to kick the sword out of his opponent's hand. The blond raised his left leg and delivered a series of kicks into the larger man's face. Marcellus slumped backwards and remained motionless on the ground. Iolaus took a defensive stand, ready to continue the battle, but Marcellus was out cold. 

"I guess, the pleasure was all mine!" Iolaus grimaced as he snatched up the fallen soldier' sword. "Oh, and ... don't call me buddy!" he added with a voice full of annoyance and dashed towards Gabrielle who was fighting the two last remaining soldiers.

Gabrielle was so busy teaching her attackers some of her moves, that she didn't notice the two archers standing behind the tree. 

But Iolaus did. 

He shook his head in dispair. It was a cross-trap. If one missed, the other would still hit the target. 

Archers. 

He hated archers. 

Why did it always have to be archers? 

Whatever was happening to good, old-fashioned and honest hand-to-hand fighting? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two raised crossbows and he didn't need to look to know who the target was. Gabrielle's back was turned towards them and the arrows would not miss her. There was little time. The hunter leaped towards Gabrielle and pushed her forwards. The force of the push slammed Gabrielle against a tree and just as she slit down to the ground, dazed from the impact, one of the arrows struck above her head and embedded itself in the tree. The second arrow followed its path and struck where Gabrielle had been standing just seconds before. 

But there was a new target in her place now. 

Pain exploded through his body and pushed him to the edge of unconsciousness, as the full force of the small arrow struck Iolaus in the right shoulder. He had braced himself against the impact, but a soft moan still escaped his mouth. He grasped for breath as he managed to stop himself from sinking to the ground and giving in to a welcoming darkness, which promised to relief the pain now pounding violently in his shoulder. 

Gabrielle was still sitting on the ground trying to clear her head, which was spinning from the impact. The blonde hunter turned around and saw hesitation in the eyes of both archers. With a look of defiance and disgust, he broke the arrow by the shaft and threw it in front of them. 

"Now you made me really angry!" he spat and picked up his sword, which had slipped his fingers. 

His eyes were cold as he prepared to launch himself at the originators of the deadly projectiles. Gabrielle rose from the ground and looked at the arrow embedded above her in the tree. 

"Yeah," she added, raising her staff, which she still held clenched in her hands. "No more Ms Nice Guy!" 

Together they charged at the attackers. It didn't take long and the attackers retreated. Gabrielle was excited. 

"Hey, where'd they go?" she shouted, waving her staff in front of her body "Oi, come back here! I am not finished with you lot!" 

Iolaus tried to catch his breath, desperately ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder. 

"Don't push it, Gabrielle" he gasped in between breaths. "I am sure they'll be back with plenty re-enforcements. We better get out of here before they come back!" 

Gabrielle looked at him with an expression of surprise, the excitement of the fight still in her eyes. 

"Hey, I am not running away from a fight!" 

Iolaus produced a gentle smile. "I know Gabrielle, but right now, we have more important things to do. Or did you forget about your Amazon friends and the rest of the warriors?" 

Gabrielle lowered her head and shook it. "No," she whispers "Of course not". 

Iolaus laid a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, then let's not waste any more time. I told Xena and Hercules, that we'll meet them at Artemis' temple. Afterall, she is your patron and will help. It is not far from here. I am sure they are already on their way. Let's go." 

Gabrielle nodded. 

Together they left the clearing and made their way to Artemis' temple. 

As Gabrielle heads off, Iolaus sheaths his sword and takes a deep breath, bracing himself against the excruciating pain, the movement caused in his shoulder. The arrow was embedded deeply in his flesh and he knew that although the best thing for him to do was to find a healer and have it removed, this was not the time. More was at stake here than his life. Marcellus and more of his soldiers could be following them soon enough. They had no time to stop and he knew, Gabrielle would insist on him resting, if he let her know about his injury. So he stayed silent. Desperately trying to hide his agony, he caught up with Gabrielle.

**__**

**Part 5**

Xena and Hercules had been wandering through the forest for almost an hour, but had not found a sign of either Gabrielle or Iolaus. It hadn't taken long for them and the Amazons to defeat the attacking soldiers. Those who were not knocked out or taken prisoner, fled into the forest. Epiphany had suspected that they would be going after their leader to help in the hunt for Gabrielle. With such a number of soldiers following their trail, Hercules got increasingly worried about his friend and Gabrielle. He knew that Iolaus was an excellent fighter and superb tracker, yet if the soldiers caught up with them, they would be hopelessly outnumbered.

Xena saw those worried thoughts displayed on Hercules' face and smiled reassuringly. 

"I am sure Iolaus with his famous hunter tricks had more luck in finding Gabrielle, than we or the soldiers have." 

Hercules returned the smile. "Yeah, he is unbeatable in the forest. I just hope they can stay ahead of Marcellus and his men." 

A long silence followed. Xena cleared her throat. 

"Hercules?" 

The demigod looked at her questiongly. "Yes?" 

"I was wondering ... you know ... about Iolaus ... and us ... has he, I mean, did he ever say anything?" 

Hercules looked puzzled. "Said anything about what?" 

Then it hit him what she meant. "Oh, that. No, not really." 

Xena turned to Hercules with a surprised look. Hercules gave her a grim look. 

"Iolaus might portray himself as a cheerful and open person, but some things, he just buries inside of him. He has never really spoken to me about what happened between you two or how he felt. Knowing Iolaus, that means that he has not yet gotten over it. I remember when Anya - his wife - died, he wouldn't talk about it for month, and even now, he never mentions her. Iolaus' feelings are so well hidden, it takes some shaking to crack the shell he constructed." 

Xena looked at a point in the distance. "But you are his best friend. You mean to say, he doesn't even open up to you?" 

Hercules smiled softly "He does sometimes, when things get on top of him, but our friendship means, that he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. Each of us knows what the other thinks and feels. Iolaus likes his image of the careless and constantly joking guy, but I know what sorrows and pains he carries with him. The death of his wife and child, your betrayal, feelings of guilt for each time he felt he had betrayed or deserted me ... but it is enough for him to know that I am there for him if he needs me and that I trust him with my life." 

Xena smiled gently. "You must be proud to have such a friend at your side." 

Hercules returned her smile. "Yes, I am. Iolaus is more than just a friend. He is like a brother. His loyalty and friendship has helped my through so much. Since we were kids, he has always been there for me and he doesn't treat me like a half god or a famous legend ... sure, Iolaus likes to tease me about it, but I don't have to live up to any expectations with him. I can just be myself and for that I will always be grateful to him." 

Xena's glance moved across Hercules' face and she could see the mixture of emotions in the demi-god's blue eyes. 

"I know how you feel." she said. "I feel the same way about Gabrielle. Sure, we haven't been together for as long as you guys have, but I still feel, we have known each other for an eternity." 

Hercules nodded. "Yes, Gabrielle is an amazing woman." he said. "She is doing you a lot of good. Not that you couldn't do ... or ..." he added quickly, but Xena just laughed and waved her hand to interrupt him. 

"No, Hercules, you're right. She is good for me. There have been many occasions, where I thought, I couldn't stand the accusations and the looks of people, when they remembered the "Old Xena", but Gabby was always there to help me through it. I owe her more than just my life." 

Hercules cleared his voice. "Well, I think we are both two lucky people, to have friends like....." he stopped as he suddenly stumbled over the body of an unconscious soldier. 

They exchanged worried looks and broke through the bushes into the clearing. 

It was obvious, that this had been the scene of heavy fighting. The forest ground was littered with the bodies of unconscious or dead soldiers. The grass was trampled everywhere and an arrow was embedded in the trunk of a tree. 

"Looks like Iolaus hasn't lost his touch!" Hercules whispered in relief as he had made sure, his friend was not among the lifeless bodies. 

Xena lifted a soldier by his vest to check on the red angry mark across his chest and face, recognizing the mark left by an Amazon staff. With a shrug she let's him slump back to the floor. 

"And this looks like Gabrielle's handy work." 

Hercules searched their surroundings until he spotted footsteps leading out of the clearing. 

"They went this way!" he shouted over his shoulder to Xena and pointed into the direction in front of him. 

"And it doesn't look like they're being followed." 

"Well, let's try and catch up with them." Xena stated and rushed past Hercules down the road.

*****

Somehow the world had started to spin around him and the road ahead was becoming increasingly hazy. But Iolaus knew, that this was just his mind and increasingly weakening body playing tricks on him. A warm, steady flow of blood from his shoulder wound ran down his side and back, soaking the top of his leather pants. His gaze was fixed at the form walking in front of him, as if he could draw his body along by hypnotically connecting to the form. 

Gabrielle was marching ahead, her Amazon staff leisurely balancing over her shoulder. Many times, Iolaus had stumbled over a loose rock on the ground and just barely managed to steady himself at a tree, always cautiously watching Gabrielle to make sure, she didn't notice anything. He had to keep going.

"Hercules! Over here!" 

Xena was crouched down near a tree and examined the footsteps in the sandy path. Hercules dropped to one knee besides her and nodded in agreement. 

"Yep, that looks like them." 

His eyes followed the trail, they have been following for the past half hour. 

"Quiet fresh, too. We can't be far behind them." 

He pointed down the road ahead of them. "This way". 

The footsteps continued down the small path, towards the valley of Artemis' temple. The demi-god waved over at Xena. 

"They're heading for the temple. We better hurry." 

He turned and motions Xena to follow. The tracks were quiet easy to follow. A little too easy. Hercules spotted more footsteps with a staff imprint next to them. 

"I think, I found Gabrielle's tracks." Then Hercules shakes his head. "This is too easy." he mumbles. "Iolaus is an expert hunter and he knows they might be followed. I would have though he covered his tracks better." 

"Here are Iolaus' tracks." the warrior princess comments, pacing along the other side of the path. "You're right. He is not doing a good job in hiding where ..." 

Xena's eyes caught something on the tree. She stepped closer and her fingers brush over the dark red coloured stain on the bark. 

"Hercules." 

The demi-god turned to look at her hand, which she held up. It was covered in fresh blood. 

"There is more over here." Xena whispered as she pointed at the leaves of a bush a few steps ahead. 

Hercules heart missed several beats as he realized the meaning of this. Iolaus was wounded. 

"Iolaus ..." he whispered painfully. 

Xena surveyed the area. 

"He is wounded and by the amount of blood here ..." 

She couldn't finish as she saw Hercules' face drain of all colour and his eyes fill with pain and worry. Xena laid a comforting hand on the demi-god's shoulder. 

"We'll find them. Don't worry."

**Part 6**

Iolaus didn't quiet remember the location of Artemis' temple in this valley, having only been there once before, but he had no trouble finding his direction in the forest. Soon, they could see the guard fires flickering on top of the outer walls of Artemis' temple. The pain in the hunter's shoulder had grown to a numbing, knife-stabbing sensation. Every move, every step was pure agony. The blood flow from his wound down his side and back had not stopped and the hunter knew, the arrow had pierced right through his body. He stumbled again in a sudden wave of dizziness and just about managed not to sink to his knees. He had to take his mind of things. For Gabrielle's sake. 

Gabrielle ...

He had to think back at the scene of the fight earlier. What awesome moves she had displayed. Iolaus would have never believed it if he hadn't seen it, but Epiphany and Xena had not exaggerated. The blonde bard had really learned how to fight. She was no longer the defenceless little friend, who constantly needed saving. A smile crossed his face as he remembered their conversation in Falafel's tent when he came looking for Hercules. She had asked him then, how he could just stand and watch, while Hercules did all those heroic labours. 

_"I don't just stand there ... I am right there, fighting by his side" _

_"Maybe I'll try that."_

She really had done it. What it must have taken her to .... 

"What are you smiling about?" 

Gabrielle's voice suddenly shook him out of his thoughts. She had dropped back to walk next to him and studied his face. He straightened his body carefully and looked at her. 

"Oh, nothing ... well, actually ... you. I was just thinking about you." 

"Me? What about me?" 

"Well, that was some impressive fighting back there," he said, nodding into the direction they just came from. "You have learned a lot since I last saw you. I am impressed." 

Gabrielle smiled shyly. "I just had the opportunity to learn and I took it." 

She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face "You know how I always wanted to help Xena, fighting by her side and not be somebody who constantly needs protecting. I didn't want her to face everything alone all the time. I wanted to help - like you do with Hercules. By the way, I haven't thanked you for saving me from that arrow. Thanks, Iolaus." 

Iolaus smiled at her genuinely. She had changed. The last time he had seen her, she wore a long, blue dress, which comforted her blue-green eyes. Now, she had changed the almost maiden-like outfit for a more suitable short skirt with a more revealing top. Her slender hands had a strong grip around the Amazon warrior staff, which she now carried. Gabrielle's new look complimented her new way of life, he thought, but deep down he could feel, that she was still the same Gabrielle, a soft and gentle bard, who detested violence and constantly looked for the good in every person. He could tell, that many fights since her institution into the Amazon tribe have given her experience in fighting, but she hadn't lost the expression of pure innocence and her eternal believe in good in her eyes. There was a story in and about everything and her enquiring mind would never rest. 

Gabrielle's eyes focused on his face. 

"Iolaus?" 

He returned her gentle look. "Gabrielle, I know that we haven't known each other for a long time. Still, I am proud of what you have achieved. And I know, Xena values this as well." 

Gabrielle laughed. "Xena! I have the feeling, she doesn't know what to think about me. I think, she sometimes would prefer to still have to take care of me and to have to rescue me all the time." 

Iolaus shook his head. 

"I don't think so, Gabrielle. When Herc and I met her outside the village, she sounded pretty proud when she told us about you and the Amazons. She said, you could now take care of yourself ... and she was right! Xena isn't the only one, who is proud of you!" 

She smiled at him graciously and they continued to walk in silence.

Gabrielle suddenly stopped to look at the temple, which had emerged in front of them. 

"There it is, Iolaus." 

She turned to look at him and didn't notice that his smile wasn't quiet reaching his fever-glazed eyes. 

"There is a river not far from here." he noted, steadying himself as darkness again threatened to claim him. "We should rest there for a while, fill our water flasks and I could use to ... clean up a bit." 

Gabrielle looked down at herself and only now noticed how dirty and exhausted she was. 

"Sounds like a good idea." she replied and they headed off down to the river. They could hear the relaxing splashing sound of the water. Gabrielle started to collect some firewood while Iolaus headed down to the river. 

The water of the stream was crystal clear and Iolaus could see the dark shapes of the trouts hovering in its depths. He stepped closer to the banks and uncorked the lid on his water flask. As he bend down to dip it into the fresh, cold water, pain shot through his entire body and a sudden wave of dizziness caught him off guard. A moaned escaped his gritted teeth and he tumbled in a desperate attempt to regain his balance, falling against a nearby tree. Iolaus' fingers buried themselves into the bark and he hissed painfully through his teeth. His mind tried to control the ever increasing pain in his shoulder. Sweat stood on his forehead and he knew it was not only from exhaustion. He needed to rest, if only for a little while. Iolaus took several deep breaths and slit down the bark of the tree to sit down. 

The blond took a painful breath. He reached into the sack hanging from his belt and found a piece of cloth. He carefully soaked it in the cool water and, moving his vest aside, placed it over the pulsing wound. An almost all consuming wave of pain shot through his upper body and down his right arm as his fingers touched the piece of the arrow. His shoulder felt like it was on fire and the hunter knew, the arrow was tearing more and more into his muscles with every move he made. He wanted to pull the arrow out, but he knew, that the bleeding would only intensify. The loss of blood so far had already made him disoriented and it took all his willpower to keep him from giving in to the inviting comfort of unconsciousness. But he was about to face a fight, which would require his every sense. And he would not desert Gabrielle, when she needed him most. 

Iolaus heard footsteps and turned to see the inspiring image of Gabrielle striding towards him. He quickly moved his hand away from the wound and straightened his vest. 

"Iolaus, are you all right? I was wondering what took you so long.", she inquired as the hunter stood up. 

"I am fine. Just a little tired. It has been a long day." Iolaus said earnestly, his eyes trying not to betray the mind-numbing pain he was in. 

"Well" he said, carefully balancing his voice "We better keep going. We don't have much time." 

*****

Ares was watching in annoyance. He didn't like the latest developments. 

It was him again. 

That blond, best friend of his detested half-brother Hercules. 

And Hercules. 

Of course. 

His moralistic, always helpful half-brother had done it again. 

Xena. 

Well, she had betrayed him before, what did he expect? And he had had such plans for Marcellus and Gartenius. 

Oh well, if you leave divine revenge business to brainless, stupid mortals, nothing gets done. 

But Ares still wanted his revenge. The Amazon must die and Artemis never had to know. He enjoyed the calmness in their siblery relationship lately and couldn't face his sister's screaming and raging and running to their father to complain about Ares escapade with *_her_* Amazons. And he certainly was not in the mood of explaining himself to the King of the Gods ... again. 

A devious smile ran across Ares' face. Iolaus was wounded and weak. It would be satisfying to watch him die ... and Gabrielle with him. 

It would need a little help, of course. 

Something to amuse him. 

With the two dead, Hercules and Xena would be left alone. The loss of his best friend would drive Hercules insane and Xena would certainly return to Ares' side. He also had to make sure, they didn't find comfort in each other. Ares smiled. He just loved a challenge.

****

**Part 7**

Iolaus and Gabrielle had left the forest and walked towards the temple. It was quiet and no priestesses were in sight. 

"It is strangely quiet here, don't you think?" Gabrielle noticed, searching her surroundings. 

Iolaus nodded in agreement. "Yes, a little too silent. I wonder ..." 

But he didn't get any further. Suddenly a dark, black mass broke through the bushes and slammed against Iolaus, pulling him brutally to the ground. Gabrielle screamed out in alarm and took a few steps back out of reach of the animal, raising her warrior staff defensively in front of her. 

"Iolaus!" she shouted in panic at the hunter, who was struggling against the heavy mass on top of him. 

With a powerful kick from both of his legs, he delivered the beast a couple of feet away into the bushes. Suppressing the tormenting pain in his shoulder, Iolaus staggered to his feet and drew his sword. With stubborn determination and strength he didn't know he had left in him, he stepped protectively in front of the blonde bard and searched the bushes in which the beast had disappeared. 

Gabrielle looked at him worriedly. 

"Are you all right?" 

Iolaus took a deep breath and only managed a weak, exhausted nod. 

"What in the name of Hades was that?" Gabrielle asked, looking around her. 

Iolaus gripped his sword tighter and took a defensive stand. He, too looked around. 

"Where in the name of Hades did it go?" 

Gabrielle stepped next to Iolaus. He looked at her. 

"Stay back, Gabby." he hissed "I don't know ..." 

His sentence was interrupted by a growling noise from the bushes to his right and before he could turn his battered body, the beast jumped out and threw itself at the two. 

Oh no!' Iolaus thought and gave Gabrielle a hard shove and she fell backwards out of the creature's flight path. 

With his sword raised in front of him, the hunter stood, unsteady from the loss of blood and pain in front of the creature. He was now able to see what it was. Not that he would have recognized this form. The creature's eyes were blood-shod and red and its body was covered with thick black hair. It could have been mistaken for a wolf, if it weren't for his size. It was almost as large as a grown cow and had a ball-like shape. White foam dripped from his mouth and when it cleared momentarily, Iolaus could se the set of horrible and deadly teeth. More like fangs, he thought. 

And what was that smell? 

"I'd rather be at the festival!" he whispered as he tried to steady himself and focus on the demonic creature in front of him. 

This would not be easy. His first fall and the impact of the creature's body on his, had drained him of all energy and he had almost passed out under the weight. His eyes tried to focus on the beast, but he could almost see two of them. He took several deep breaths as he circled the creature. Then it attacked. With a terrifying growl, it launched itself forward. Iolaus had hardly the strength to stand up and the impact pushed him backwards. He lost his balance and stumbled under the weight of the impact. As he fell backwards, he could hear a voice shouting 

"Iolaus! Nooo!" 

Gabrielle. 

She had risen from where Iolaus had pushed her and ran towards the creature, her staff raised. The beast turned its head to stare at the bard, but before it could do anything, Gabrielle brought her staff crashing down on the creature's head. An agonizing howl escaped the beasts' foaming mouth and it staggered backwards, moving away from the fallen hunter. Iolaus sat up and shook his head. His body was ready to give up, but he wasn't. 

"I can do this." he gritted through locked teeth. 

He tried to push himself off the ground, but it proved to be more difficult than he thought. Suddenly there were hands, helping him, supporting him as he struggled to his feet. Gabrielle looked at him in concern. 

"Iolaus " she started but he waved her off. "I'm fine, Gabby, just need to catch my breath." 

It was a lie if he ever told one. His head was spinning and he couldn't tell top from bottom. A wave of dizziness almost drove him to be physically sick. He felt terribly weak, the pain in his shoulder was all consuming and moving his right hand drove tears of agony into his eyes. He looked into Gabrielle's eyes and could see an examining glance there as he tried to focus on her. 

Suddenly, a shadow moved up behind her. 

Iolaus' pain-numbed mind registered it, but was not able to react in time. The beast had risen from the ground and with a violent slap from his front paw, hit Gabrielle across the head. She flew through the air and crashed to the ground a couple of feet away. Iolaus could see a thin line of blood trickling from her temple, as she laid motionless on the ground. 

Gabrielle ... 

"Gabrielle!" Iolaus screamed and his voice sounded like that of a raging animal. 

Ignoring his own pain, he jumped to his feet and held his sword steady. 

"C'mon you ugly beast. Give me your best shot!" 

But he knew, that this was one monster he could not wrestle to the ground. It was not from this world. It was of the Gods. He had to protect Gabrielle, and if it took his life to do that, so be it. He launched himself at the creature, his sword raised high to deliver a stab into the monster's body. The black beast was taken by surprise and Iolaus' sword buried itself deep into the black, hairy mass. The creature screamed out in pain and grabbed hold of the small hunter in front of it. Iolaus felt his body lifted into the air. The powerful paws of the monster closed around the hunter's shoulders and the pain from his wound shot through his entire body. 

This time, he could hardly feel how he was thrusted through the air and crashed against a tree. 

This time Iolaus did not rise from the ground. 

*****

Hercules and Xena had heard the noise and ran towards the temple. As they broke through the bushes, they stopped dead at the scene in front of them. Gabrielle was on the ground, blood running from a gash at her temple as Iolaus stood to face the dark creature. Then the beast launched itself forward and with it's powerful paws, took hold of the hunter's body. The powerful jaws closed and with a shake of its massive head, the creature threw the hunter through the air. Iolaus crashed against a tree and slit down. Hercules saw his friend collapse and he could almost feel the force of the impact himself. With a scream of anger, he stormed at the beast, lifted it over his head and smashed it against another nearby tree. The animal growled in agony and suddenly dissolved in a silver shower of sparks. 

Hercules and Xena exchange surprised looks. 

"One of Ares' pets, no doubt." Hercules hissed angrily. 

A groan from Gabrielle led Xena to rush to her side. 

"Easy Gabrielle. I'm here." 

The demi-god sank down next to the lifeless form of his friend and gently lifted Iolaus' head. A painful moan escaped the battered body of his best friend. The hunter was only semi-conscious and his glazed blue eyes tried desperately to focus on Hercules' face. His voice was heavy with pain. 

"Herc ... I ..." 

"Shhhhh, I know, Iolaus, don't try and speak." 

With gentle hands, the demi-god pushed Iolaus' vest aside to reveal the angry wound in his friend's shoulder and his heart missed a beat when he caught sight of the arrow still stuck in his best friends shoulder. 

"Oh, Iolaus " was all he managed to say, his voice heavy with concern and heartache. 

Hercules could only imagine how much pain Iolaus was in. Blood was still oozing steadily out of the wound. The demi-god turns to look worriedly at Xena, who has been examining a recovering Gabrielle and now helped her up. 

"A piece of the arrow is still in him." 

Xena rushed to Hercules' side to examine the wound in Iolaus' shoulder. 

"He shouldn't have fought this thing. What in Hades was he thinking?" 

Gabrielle steps close and turns at both of them. "W-what ... arrow?" she asks. 

Then her gaze fell upon the hunter's body and for the first time she saw the broken arrow protruding from her companion's shoulder. She sinks to her knees placing the blond warrior's head into her lap. 

"Oh, Gods, Iolaus ... why ... why didn't you say something? Why didn't I see?" 

Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she remembered another situation when the hunter had sustained a serious injury and tried to conceal it for the sake of the others and the cause. It was in Prometheus' cave, when she noticed he was hiding something. 

_We have lost the ability to heal ourselves. This small scratch can kill you! _

How could she not have noticed this time? 

Iolaus' eyes focus determined on Hercules. He took a deep breath and reached for his friend's hand. 

"Herc ... I am fine, I ...just ... needed a minute here ... wanna help me up?" 

Hercules and Xena exchanged confused expressions as Iolaus struggled to get up. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Hercules gaspsed. 

Iolaus gave him his most innocent what-do-you-want-I-am-fine look. 

"Getting up! I can't just lay around here. We've got things to do!" 

The demi-god is speechless. "Iolaus, you've got an arrow stuck in your shoulder! You can't just walk around as if nothing happened! You need to rest, a healer ... at least let us have a look at it." 

Iolaus shook his head stubbornly. "There is not time, Herc. Artemis' temple is just across that hill ... I can make it." 

The hunter suppressed the excruciating pain as he rose to stand swaying next to his tall friend. He braced himself against a wave of dizziness. 

_Not here, not now_, he thought. 

Sweat formed on his forehead from the strain of his efforts and his face had lost all colour. Gabrielle had risen and put a supporting hand on Iolaus arm. He returned her worried expression with one of his golden smiles ...

_Not when the whole world's at stake._ _Please, Gabrielle, I want to help _...

Hercules shook his head at his hard-headed friend. 

"Iolaus, I don't think ..." he began with a low voice, but Xena cut into his words. 

"It's late and it is getting dark" she commented, hoping the hunter would listen to reason. "There is no point to continue today. We are all exhausted. I suggest we rest here and continue tomorrow morning." 

Hercules looked at Iolaus and Gabrielle and nodded in agreement. 

"We can all do with some rest. We have a difficult task ahead of us." 

Iolaus nodded in agreement. 

Secretly Iolaus was glad to be able to lay down and relax. Some sleep would do him good and everything would be better tomorrow. But he knew, he was kidding himself.

**Part 8**

As they had all settled, Xena sat down next to Iolaus and soothingly brushed a blond strain of hair out of his face. She could feel the heat emanating from the warrior's body and knew he was running a high fever. Iolaus' cerulean eyes turned at her as he felt her hand touch his body. His eyes searched hers for any emotions, and the hunter was surprised to find worry and compassion in the Warrior Princess' green eyes. It had been a while, since she had looked at him this way ... touched him this way .... 

"How are you feeling?" 

Iolaus looked at her with a brave smile, pushing away the memories, her touch had woken in him. 

"I have felt better. But don't worry. I'll be fine in the morning." 

Xena took his hand in hers and locked her gaze in his. 

"You know, that's not true." 

Iolaus started to protest, but Xena waved him off. 

"Iolaus, I want to help you. Let me remove the arrow, this will at least give you a better ..." 

Iolaus shook his head. "No, Xena, I know what this means. You're gonna put me out and I wont be able to ..."

"Iolaus, there is no other way." 

"Sure there is. We wait until this is over and then ..."

"Iolaus, you could die." 

Hercules had stepped up to Xena and was looking worryingly down at the pale face of his best friend. The hunter went silent. 

"I am fine", he replied stubbornly. 

Hercules exchanged a worried look with Xena and shook his head. 

"No, Iolaus, you are not fine, and if you want a chance of fighting with us, you should let Xena remove that arrow ... now!" 

The demi-god's voice had adapted a firm sound, which allowed no argument. Iolaus was silent for a moment and then looked up to his friends. He knew he was not on a winning street. 

"All right, Herc." he sighed "Let's do it." 

Xena stood up and walked over to Argo. She reached into her saddlebag and retrieved some herbs, salves and bandages. Hercules laid a comforting hand on the hunter's good shoulder. 

"Don't worry, Iolaus. You'll be fine." 

He turned to Gabrielle, who had been tending the fire. 

"Gabrielle, we need some hot water." 

The bard nodded, and placed a water bowl onto the fire. Hercules and Xena started to take Iolaus' vest off and set him up. Xena started to examine the wound 

"You're lucky, the arrow has gone straight through. With a little luck, I can just pull it out." 

Iolaus' pain-filled eyes looked at her questioningly. 

"It's going to hurt, Iolaus, but I'll try and make it quick." 

He nodded in understanding, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Gabrielle set the bowl with the now hot water next to Xena on the floor. Then she crouched down behind the hunter and placed his head in her lap. For a moment she could feel him relax in her embrace and his cerulean eyes gave her a soft, gentle look. Xena produced a soft rolled piece of cloth and placed it in the hunter's mouth. 

"You can bite on this." she said with a compassionate smile. 

Then Xena closed her fingers around the shaft and prepared to pull the arrow out of the blonde's shoulder. Iolaus stiffened as he felt Xena getting ready. 

"On three." she said. 

Iolaus' breathing became staggered as he readied himself for intense pain. 

"Three!" Xena said and with all her force, pulled on the arrow. 

She wanted to make sure, there would not be the need for a second try. The force pushed her backwards and she fell on her back, her hands holding the bloody shaft. Gabrielle whispered soothingly into the hunter's ears as a moan escaped his mouth. Iolaus' heartbeat was racing and his breathing was staggered as he tried to relax. 

"It's all right, Iolaus. It's out!" Hercules said reassuringly and rested his hand on the blonde's chest. Iolaus produced a weak smile and squeezed Gabrielle's hand. 

Xena reached for some clean cloth she had prepared earlier and placed it over the bleeding wound. 

"We have to stop the bleeding." Xena shook her head "There is still too much blood ..." 

She pressed stronger on to the cloth over the would, which was quickly soaked with the hunter's blood. Iolaus was laying very still. 

"Xena", Gabrielle said coldly. 

She looked down and the warrior princess and Hercules followed her gaze. The bard's skirt was soaked in fresh blood. 

"Oh no ..." Xena whispered "Hercules, give me a hand here" 

Together, they turned Iolaus on his side. An ice cold knot formed in Hercules' stomach as he saw blood pouring from where the arrow had exited the hunter's back. Xena's face was as pale as the demi-god's. Gabrielle gave her friends a desperate look. 

"The bleeding wont stop!" she whispered. "One wound I can stop, but two ... I stop one and it will bleed out of the other ..." 

Gabrielle looked at her friend in desperation "You must be able to do something" 

Hercules ashen face looked at Xena. "There is only one thing....." 

Iolaus squeezed the bard's hand tighter and released an laboured sigh. "Oh no. Not this ..." 

Xena placed a calming hand on the hunter's chest. "I am afraid, there is no other way." 

Looking up at Hercules, she continued "He'll bleed us to death otherwise. He has already lost too much blood." 

Hercules nodded. "I'll get ready". 

Gabrielle looked from the warrior princess to the son of Zeus. "Ready for what ...?" she started to ask, but stopped in her tracks, when she saw Hercules take Xena's knife and place it into the fire. 

"We have to close the wound to stop the bleeding." 

An invisible hand squeezed Gabrielle's throat and she swallowed hard. Xena turned the knife in the flames to check it was heating up enough. Hercules looked into his best friend's eyes, but could not see beyond the expression of pain and panic. 

"Iolaus ..." he started, waiting for the hunter's face to turn and those sky-blue eyes to look at him. 

But there was no response. Iolaus kept staring at the knife, his breathing irregular and shallow. Sweat was pouring out of every part of his body and feverish chills shook his form every few seconds. 

"Iolaus." 

Finally his friend's eyes turned to look at him. The look was that of a desperate, wounded animal, fearful of what was to come. The demi-god closed his hand strongly around the blonde's good shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. He wanted to hold his friend, to comfort him, to say that there would be no pain, that it wouldn't be so bad ... but all those words would be a lie and he knew it and he knew that Iolaus knew it. So he stayed silent, his eyes conveying all he wanted to say. Iolaus took the words out of Hercules' eyes and his pain-filled eyes produced a reassuring smile. 

"It's all right, Herc, I'll be fine." 

Hercules fought back tears and nodded. 

Iolaus braced himself for more excruciating pain as the warrior princess took the knife out of the fire. He didn't register Gabrielle's soothing voice and her gentle hands stroking his face, Hercules hand holding his shoulder gently. All he could see was the red, hot glowing knife in Xena's hand. 

**Part 9**

All he could see was the red, hot glowing knife in Xena's hand and thankfully, unconsciousness claimed him and he sank into a soothing and relieving darkness. 

"He's unconscious." Gabrielle said and tenderly stroked Iolaus' face. 

Hercules smiled gently. "It is better that way" he whispered, his voice heavy with emotions. 

To see his best friend in such pain almost tore his heart apart. Xena looked at both of them. 

"Let's get this over with while he's out." 

Hercules and Gabrielle nodded and both held on to Iolaus' body making sure, the hunter would not move as Xena applied the glowing knife onto the oozing wound. The smell of searing flesh filled the site and a soft moan escaped Iolaus' mouth, but he did not stir. Gabrielle looked at Xena and was surprised to find no emotion in her face, as she had finished her work. The bard looked back down at Iolaus and gently wiped the sweat from the blonde's forehead. Iolaus was deeply unconscious. 

"It stopped bleeding" Hercules said and looked at Xena. 

She looked at Iolaus and her face took a gentle expression "Yes, I think he'll be fine now. Just let him rest." 

Gabrielle lifted Iolaus' head up and placed her bag underneath his head. Xena had pulled a blanket from Argo's saddlebag and handed it to the young bard. 

"Here" she motioned and looked gently at the unconscious warrior. "We need to keep him warm to bring the fever down." 

Gabrielle nodded, took the blanket and tucked it tightly around Iolaus' body. Then she stood up and walked over to sit next to Hercules and Xena at the fire. 

"So, what's the plan?" she asked. 

Hercules stared into then flames of the fire in the centre of their campsite. Xena had started to polish her sword. She looked over to the sleeping hunter. 

"Iolaus needs to rest. He's seriously wounded." She looked back at her friends. "We must get to Artemis' temple and get her to break Ares' crusade against the Amazons and Gabrielle and we are running out of time." 

Hercules nodded in agreement "Iolaus is in no shape to travel let alone fight." 

"We can't leave him behind." Gabrielle protested. 

"And you know what he's like." Xena countered. "He wont just give up and let us do this without him." 

"Then one of us has to stay with him." Hercules nodded. 

"Why don't we see how he is doing in the morning." Xena suggested. "I am pretty beat and I think we all should get some sleep." 

Hercules yawned and nodded. "You're right." he said. "We can still decide what to do then." 

As they all had settled for the night, Hercules lay awake and stared at the star-sprinkled night sky above him. 

He was worried.

Iolaus lay on his side, his back turned to his friends. He had awoken and was in too much pain to actually go back to sleep. The hunter had been listening to his friends' conversation and was determined not to become a burden. He had to do something. 

Nobody would stay behind for him. 

As dawn set in, he slowly raised himself up into a sitting position and looked around the camp. Hercules was laying on the other side of the slowly dying fire and was deep asleep. To his left was Xena, her back turned to him. Gabrielle was also sound asleep in her bedroll. Iolaus took a deep breath and struggled to his feet. It took an awful long time for the world around him to stop spinning and as he finally managed to focus again on his surroundings, exhaustion had driven pearls of sweat onto his forehead. He took several deep breaths and followed a well-worn path down to the nearby river. Slowly, he squatted and dipped his hands in the frigid waters. Then he held his cold wet hands against his hot face and gingerly wiped his body clean. His shoulder felt as if thousands of needles were piercing into his flesh. The wound where the arrow had exited his back had already started to heal, but the wound where the shaft had entered, had started to bleed again. 

Iolaus sat on the ground and let the cool, refreshing water run over his hot body and hoped it would make a difference.

When Hercules awoke, he looked over at Iolaus' space and was immediately fully awake when he saw, that it was empty. 

"Iolaus" he whispered and jumped to his feet. 

He started to nervously pace a round the campside looking for any sign of his comrade. 

"Iolaus!" he called louder, the fear in his voice waking Xena in an instant. 

On the other side, Gabrielle raised her head with a sleepy expression. 

"Iolaus!" Hercules called again, this time, panic was obvious in his voice. Xena stood up and Hercules turned to look at her. 

"Where did he go?" he asked, not actually expecting an answer. 

Gabrielle was sitting up. "What's going on?" she asked, still half asleep. Then she saw Iolaus' empty space. She looked at her friends. 

"Where's Iolaus?" 

Hercules had finished his search around the camp. He turned at the Warrior Princess. 

"Could he have walked off in his feverish state?" 

Xena shook her head and kneeled next to Iolaus' bedroll. "I don't think so. His fever wasn't that high and there was no reason for it to raise during the night. We would have heard something. He would have been delirious, would have had nightmares ..." 

She placed her hand on the blanket and looked up at the son of Zeus. 

"It's cold." she said. "And his sword is missing. He's been gone for a couple of hours." 

Gabrielle had risen as well. "Where could he have gone?" she asked mirroring Hercules worried expression. 

Hercules shook his head and brought his hands up to his hips. "I don't know, but I hope he is not planning something really stupid again." 

"What do you mean *_again_*****?" 

They all turned around at the originator of the voice and saw Iolaus marching into the camp, his sword balancing over his good shoulder. 

"Hi guys. I hope you weren't looking for me!" he smiled brightly. 

"Iolaus ..." Hercules started and rushed towards his friend, an expression of concern plainly in his face. "Are you al lright? You had me worried. Where have you been?" 

Iolaus shrugged his shoulders in played innocence. "Nature was calling." 

Xena and Gabrielle examined him with suspicion. 

The hunter turned at them and grinned. "Actually, it was screaming!" 

Xena didn't respond to the old joke and stepped forwards. "You have been gone for a while." 

Iolaus looked at her "Yeah, well, I felt I had to clean up. I went down to the stream and " 

He looked at her, then Hercules, then back at Xena. 

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this here? Are you guys keeping track of me?" 

Hercules stepped forwards and put his hand on the hunter's shoulder. "Of course not, Iolaus. We were just worried about you. That's all. It hasn't even been a day since Xena removed that arrow and you were running a fever " 

Iolaus looked into his tall friend's eyes. "Well, I had a good night's rest and I am feeling much better today. Ready to slay more of Ares' little surprises." 

His face adapted a big, reassuring stop-fussing-I-am-fine grin.

Gabrielle moved up to him. "Are you sure, you're all right?" 

Iolaus shrugged nonchalantly. "Truthfully, I've felt better, but I'm fine enough to finishing this. So, how about it? Are we gonna get this over with?" 

Hercules shook his head at the smaller man's enthusiasm. But he was still worried. He knew Iolaus better than anybody. He knew him better than he knew himself. The blond would do anything to be there for the fight and his health was the last thing he would worry about. Yet there he stood looking healthy with a big grin on his face. 

Hercules could see, that Xena was following a similar pattern of thought. They exchanged serious looks and the Warrior Princess walked to stand in front of Iolaus. 

"Iolaus, I want you to sit down for a minute and let me have a look at you." 

Iolaus shied away uncomfortably. "Xena, I am fine I there is no need trust me." 

Hercules stepped supportively next to the Warrior Princess. "Iolaus, it will only take a minute. You know we are concerned about you. We just want to make sure, the wound is healing all right. Let Xena have a look at you! Please." 

Iolaus sighed in defeat and seated himself. Xena squatted down in front of him and gently moved his vest aside. The bandages looked clean and as she removed them, she could see, that no infection had set in. The wound in the hunter's back had started to heal nicely. However the wound in his chest had started to bleed slightly, probably from the strains of Iolaus morning activities. Xena reapplied the bandages. His body felt cool to her touch, indicating the fever must have broken. 

"You are a very lucky man, my friend." Tthe tall woman said to Iolaus. "I have seen men with less serious wounds taking much longer to recover." 

Iolaus smiled and pulled his vest back around him and hissed slightly at the pain the movement caused. 

"You just can't keep a good man down!" he smiled at his friends. 

But his smile was laboured at best. He didn't feel at all lucky. The hunter didn't mention the minutes he had spent in the ice-cold water of the river to bring his temperature down and some colour back into his face. He was not sure, how long he could keep this charade up, but he would at least try to make it to the end. He would not desert Gabrielle when she needed her friends the most. Xena stood and turned at Hercules. They both knew, that they could not stop Iolaus from moving on. He had his mind set and all they could do, was to keep a watchful eye on him. 

"It all looks fine. I still think he should rest, but I guess, if we try and take it easy ..." 

Hercules knew what Xena was getting at, still he was serious. Looking at his friend frankly, he said, "Iolaus, are you sure, you're up to this?" 

Iolaus paced up and down, looking from Hercules to Xena and back. 

"I'm fine, I swear. Just a little sore, that's all. C'mon guys. Let's go!" 

Xena shrugged her shoulders. 

"As he said: You just can't keep a good man down!" 

Hercules swallowed heavily and followed Iolaus, who had shouldered his sword again and started to walk on. Xena and Gabrielle followed silently. Hercules didn't trust his blond friend and decided to keep an eye on him.

Soon after they had cleared the forest, they could see Artemis' temple down the hill. As they reached the entrance, Hercules stood and looked at his friends. Gabrielle turned at them. 

"It has to be me. I should be going in." 

Xena nodded. "I'll come with you, Gabby." 

Hercules took a deep breath. "I'll walk you to the main cave." 

He turned to look at Iolaus, who had started to look exhausted and pale. 

"Iolaus, you stay out here and keep guard. We don't want Ares showing up right now. I'll be right back." 

Iolaus nodded and took his sword from his shoulder. 

"Don't worry, Herc. Nobody get's by me. Give my regards to Artemis!" he grinned, but the smile didn't quiet reach his eyes. Hercules could see a shadow of pain behind the hunter's eyes. As he followed the women into the temple, he threw a last, concerned look at the hunter and saw him leaning heavily on his sword.

The inside of the temple was dimly lit. The dark grey walls were covered with bows and feathers and somebody had placed gifts of hunted pheasant onto the altar, which decorated the far wall. The trio stepped up to the altar. Hercules took a deep breath. 

"Artemis!" he called, his voice echoing through the tall building. 

Gabrielle looked around and then also took a step forward. 

"Artemis," she called with a somber voice. "I'm Gabrielle of the Amazons and I request your help." 

But there was only silence. Xena looked up at the high ceiling. 

"She doesn't seem to be home." she said dryly.

Outside, Iolaus leaned dizzily against the temple wall and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to relax, taking in deep, cleansing breaths of fresh air. With his left hand, he wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

"Just hang in there!" he thought to himself. "You can make it". 

A noise brings him to open his eyes and reach for his sword. He paid for this quick movement as the world around him started to turn and the hunter stood swaying. A supporting hand reached for his arm and helped him to steady himself. When Iolaus had regained his balance, he looked up into the familiar, green eyes of a woman. 

**Part 10**

Not a woman - a goddess. 

She wore a short leather skirt with a matching top and had a bow and arrow hanging from her shoulders. In her belt, he spots a silver hunting blade, pretty much like his own. 

The goddess smiles at him and in recognition, he whispers "Artemis". 

Artemis had stepped out of the shadows of the trees and stood now in front of Iolaus. 

"It has been a while, Iolaus." she said. 

"Yes it has." 

She hadn't changed, but then, she's a Goddess, he thought to himself. Artemis took a step closer towards him. 

"I know why you came." she said. 

"Then you will help us?" 

The goddess of the hunt smiled at him sadly. "I wish I could, Iolaus, but it is not that easy. Ares' powers are as strong as mine, and no matter how much it upsets me to see him treat the Amazons this way, my only choice is to take it up with Zeus himself." 

Iolaus sighed and leaned heavily against the wall. 

Artemis gave him a concerned look. 

"Iolaus, you're wounded." 

The hunter waver her away. "Artemis, if anybody needs help, it's Gabrielle. Ares is hunting her down. You can't just stand there and watch him kill one of your devoted servants." 

Artemis turned and looked across the valley. "What do you expect me to do? Let *_you_* challenge Ares? In the shape you're in? Not enough that you're mortal ..." 

She crossed her hands in front of her chest in determination. 

"Out of the question." 

"Oh, but I think, he would be a worthy challenger." 

Both turned at the new voice and noticed Ares had appeared behind them. 

"Ares!" Artemis hissed at her brother and stepped in between him and Iolaus. "I heard what you have been doing to my Amazons." 

Ares shrugged his shoulders and paced in front of his sister. "Oh, Sis, I was bored and wanted to have a little fun. Plus, I wanted revenge. Give me a little leeway here." 

Artemis laughed sarcastically "Ares, I am sick and tired of your games. When will it get into your thick skull? The Amazons are mine. What will it take to settle this once and for all?" 

Ares turned a cold eye at Iolaus, his plan of using the hunter's death to get to Hercules still in his mind. 

"A warrior's life." he snared. 

Iolaus knew what the God was playing at and straightened his body. He looked into Ares' face with pride and defiance. 

The God of War. 

But at this moment in time, Iolaus couldn't care less who or what he was. 

"Whatever it takes, Ares. You and me – now – here!" 

Ares laughed out loud. 

"Oh, such impertinence. No, little man. It is my challenge, my revenge. I chose." 

"Fine by me!" 

Iolaus moved around Artemis to stand in front of the God of War and put his hands on his hips. His thoughts circled around the black haired beast he fought earlier ... and which had almost killed him. 

And now, he was about to take on the God of War.

"NO!" 

Hercules' voice thundered from the entrance of the temple, the expression of his face reflecting, he had heard everything. Xena and Gabrielle were right behind him. They had given up searching for Artemis in her tempe and returned to the hunter. The son of Zeus pushed Ares aside and moved to stand in front of Iolaus. He turned at his comrade-in-arms, the seriousness of the situation plainly showing in his eyes, 

"Just what are you planning to do, Iolaus?", he demanded angrily. 

Iolaus opened his mouth to speak but Hercules cut him off. 

"This is Ares you're talking to. He is a God and stronger than you ... and you are wounded. You will never survive whatever challenge he is planning. I know you know that. What are you trying to prove here?" 

It had been a long time since Iolaus had seen his best friend this enraged. Nevertheless, he knew the risk he was about to take and despite Hercules' obvious disagreement, he thought it was worth it. 

"Hercules, I'll accept Ares' challenge if it will save the Amazons and Gabrielle." he said with calm determination and drew his sword in a slow move. 

Iolaus' free hand adjusted the bandage on his shoulder and he looked at his worried friend with undeviating commitment. 

"I don't care what happens to me as long as Ares' threat to Gabrielle dies here and now." 

"Yes, together with you!" Xena said and stepped to stand next to Hercules. 

She looked at the hunter in determination. "I wont allow it." 

Gabrielle also moved up to look pleadingly at Iolaus. "Neither will I. I don't want you to sacrifice your life for me." 

Hercules thought for a moment and then said "Iolaus, Ares will not give you the chance to survive his challenge ... you are a mortal and it is not you he's after." 

Iolaus followed Hercules' train of thought instantly. "Oh, no, no, no Wait a minute, Herc. It may be suicide for me, but there is no way I'll let you do it." 

Iolaus' stubborn mind was irreversibly made up and not even his long-time best friend would be able to change it. He looked passionately into Hercules' blue eyes. 

"The world needs you ..." he turned at the Warrior Princess and smiled at her gently "... and Xena. It will certainly survive without the likes of me in it." 

Hercules' hands grabbed Iolaus' right arm firmly and turned him, so he could look into his best friend's eyes. 

"You might think you're expendable, Iolaus, but I sure as hell don't!" 

He took a deep breath as he loosened his grip and placed his hand on his brave friend's shoulder. 

"You are incurably honourable, my friend," he said. "But there is no need for this." 

He turned and looked at Ares "Nobody will be accepting any challenge ... because, there will be no challenge." 

Ares raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

Angrily, Hercules turns around fully and stands in front of his divine half brother, who was giving Iolaus an assertive eye. The hunter's eyes were filled with open hatred and ready defiance. Hercules stepped in between them. 

"Ares, I know what you're up to. And there is now way, Iolaus is accepting whatever pathetic challenge you had in mind. We have defeated your soldiers. You have lost. So leave the Amazons alone and stop pulling my friends into your dirty little games!" 

Ares opened his mouth in amazement "Oh, my dear brother is getting all emotional. Well, I've got news for you, brother. You might have defeated my warriors, but I am not through with that little Amazon yet. I demand my revenge." 

Gabrielle had stiffened at his words and Xena moved protectively in front of the blond bard. Outraged, Artemis abruptly stepped forward to stand next to Hercules. 

"Back off, Ares." she hissed. " The Amazons are under my protection and I will do whatever it takes to keep you away from them. If you like, we can take this up to Mount Olympus, I am sure father would be interested to hear about your interference in the business of the other gods." 

Ares took a step back. "Oh, I am sorry, Sis, but those Amazons were mine, just as Xena was. I want my loss replaced. Blondie here accepted my challenge and I am eager to take it. A warrior's life for my loss!" 

Hercules' eyes showed his growing anger. "You can't fight someone who does not willingly accept your challenge, Ares". 

He turned over his shoulder and looked at Iolaus, who stood, still holding his sword clenched in his hands. 

"Throw down, your sword, Iolaus, you are not going to fight him." 

Turning back at Ares he added "Nobody is going to fight here." 

The blond hunter hesitated, then as Hercules' words sunk in, he threw his weapon onto the ground. As the sword crashed into the dust, Ares shrugged his shoulders and looked at Gabrielle. 

"Maybe not today, but mark my words: this isn't finished!" he snared and disappeared in a cloud of sparkles.

Gabrielle sighed in relief and squeezed Xena's arm. Iolaus tried to sheath his sword as his body finally gave in to the exhaustion of the past days and he suddenly swayed dangerously. Hercules rushed forwards to catch his friend before his knees buckled and he would have sunk to the ground. 

"Easy, Iolaus ... It's over, my friend." he whispered as he steadied the hunter and gently pushed him down into a sitting position. "We should get you back to the village. You need to rest and we should have another look at your shoulder." 

Iolaus looked at Hercules. His eyes were haunted by exhaustion and pain, but there was something else in those blue orbs. 

Relief. 

"Well, this surely has been one adventure I am not going to forget!" he said under staggered breaths. 

Hercules smiled compassionately at his friend's pain-stricken face and nodded. 

"We sure have been through a lot." 

Iolaus turned and looked expressively into Xena's eyes, who stood next to Gabrielle. 

"I never would've made it if not for you." He said with a voice saturated with seriousness and emotion. "I owe you my life, Xena." Xena kneeled next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder "You owe me nothing, Iolaus. We are friends, remember?" she said sincerely. Gabrielle also kneeled down next to Iolaus and smiled at him tenderly. She took his hand in hers. "Iolaus....." she started and her eyes glistered with tears of gratitude. Iolaus put a finger over her mouth to stop her from going any further. "I know, Gabrielle. You don't need to say it. I would do it again any time. Without any hesitation. I have no regrets and you shouldn't have any either." 

Iolaus hand gently caressed her cheek. "I meant what I said, Gabrielle. We're all proud of you." 

He smiled lovingly. "I'm proud of you. You can fight by my side any time, Amazon!" 

**__**

**Epilogue**

Back at the Amazon village, Ephiny welcomed them in her tent. The soldiers had been defeated and the women had managed to extinguish most of the fires. As they all seated around a large table, where food had been prepared to celebrate their victory, a mixture of emotions played across everybody's face. Hercules had told Epiphany and the other Amazons about Ares rage, the threat against Gabrielle and the challenge to Iolaus. 

There was anger and guilt in Gabrielle's face, because Iolaus had been wounded in protecting her life. 

The hunter had staggered back into the village, leaning heavily on Hercules' arm and even now as he had managed to get a couple of hours rest, his face was still pale and lined with the evidence of the strains of the past couple of hours onto his weakened body. But it was also full of pride for the young bard and the unbelievable courage she had shown in fighting the warriors. 

She was truly an Amazon. 

And for now, the battle was over. 

After a few days of rest, Hercules and Iolaus said their farewells to Xena and Gabrielle and left the village. As Hercules and Iolaus slowly walked down the path leaving the Amazon village and Xena and Gabrielle behind them, Iolaus had a strong feeling it would not be long until they would meet those two amazing women again. Iolaus stifled a yawn and took a deep, contented breath. He was still exhausted but he was happy. Gabrielle was safe. 

For now. 

His shoulder was still not completely healed but it had been an adventure worthwhile. Now that he had time to reflect, it began to settle in, that he had actually raised his sword against Ares. And all because of Gabrielle. But for the second time after their first meeting in Falafel's tent, he couldn't find words to express how he felt about her. 

As he and Hercules reached the hilltop overlooking the Amazon village, Iolaus stopped and looked back. He took a deep breath, leaned against a tree and smiled in content. He didn't know what the future would bring for either him, Hercules, Xena or Gabrielle and whether he would have a chance to spent more time with the beautiful young bard, who now more than ever held his heart in a loving embrace. 

But Iolaus didn't care. 

All that mattered was that they were all alive and well. 

With a bright, golden smile, he ran to catch up to Hercules.

**The End**

****


End file.
